


Nightly Games

by amlago



Series: The taste of pineapple [2]
Category: Psych, The Mentalist
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, I’ve been fantasizing about it the whole day since I met you," he leans forward so he can whisper in the other man’s ear. "You, still in your suit, your hands in my hair, fucking my mouth while I’m on my knees. Deep throating you until you either cum while I’m swallowing it down or all over my face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Games

Patrick isn't sure why he goes over to Shawn. After the death of his family he hasn't allowed anyone to come close to him. But, he hadn't minded when the younger man had petted his hair and dragged him around town the whole day. In fact he had enjoyed it. And now he stands before a dry-cleaning. Patrick looks at the note again, but it was the right address. Since he isn't in the habit of hesitate or question himself he finally knocks on the door. It doesn't take long before Shawn push the door open it with a smile.

"You came!" he drags the other inside before Patrick has a chance to say anything. "So, you couldn’t stay away from my charming company. Does this mean you're taking me up on my proposal?"

"If I’m going to be entirely honest, I’m not certain. I don't do this kind of things," he hadn't since his wife’s murder but he doesn't say that.

"Oh, ok. Well I of have the whole box set of 21 jump street we could watch, it has a young Johnny Depp." Shawn tilts his head. "Or I can just give you a blowjob and we can go from there."

"A blowjob?"

"Yeah, I’ve been fantasizing about it the whole day since I met you," he leans forward so he can whisper in the other man’s ear. "You, still in your suit, your hands in my hair, fucking my mouth while I’m on my knees. Deep throating you until you either cum while I’m swallowing it down or all over my face."

Patrick feels his body responding to the image Shawn in describing.

"Or we can just hang out watching TV." Shawn tugs the older man closer so they're pressed together. "What do you want to do? Watch TV? Get a blowjob and maybe more? Or do you want to go directly to the fucking part? Just so we're clear I have no problem with either receiving or giving. So it's up to you if you want to do the fucking or get fucked."

Patrick shies away from being the one receiving; it's too much like losing control something he's not willing to do. He’s not willing to trust anyone that much.

"Let’s start with the blowjob and go from there," he finally says.

Shawn gives him a smirk and then grabs his hand to pull him further into his home. As before Patrick follows willingly, still uncertain what makes him trust the younger man so much.

"Stop thinking," Shawn orders and then pushes him against a wall.

The kiss is hungry and their tongues keep battling for dominance. Shawn runs his hands down Patrick’s body until they comes to his hips. He breaks the kiss and gives Patrick a smirk before falling to his knees. As Patrick looks down he opens the fly with his teeth and then swallows him down. Patrick can't help making a small chocked sound as he suddenly is engulfed in moist heat. Shawn pulls back so he can run his tongue along the cock, little like licking a lollipop, and nuzzles the balls before swallowing down again. He bobs a couple of times before letting the cock go with a faint pop.

"You know, when I said I wanted your hands in my hair I meant it."

Patrick gives him a blank look, before he manages to take his hands of the wall and put them on the others head. He runs his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair and then pushes the other closer to his erection. Shawn gives a content hum before swiping his tongue over the precum and then sucking the head into his mouth. Patrick goes slow at first, not wanting to hurt the other, but Shawn has no trouble swallowing him down and gives a approving hum when he tightens his grip on the hair. Holding the others head steady he start thrusting into the warm and welcoming mouth. As Shawn uses his hands on Patrick’s hips to urge him on he picks up speed and force. Soon he's fucking the others mouth with deep thrusts that makes the other man swallows him completely down. He can feel his release slowly building. Until Shawn suddenly hollows out his cheeks and swallows, making it tight all of a sudden. He stutters in his rhythm and then comes down the others throat. He holds the other steady while coming, forcing Shawn to swallow. Not that he seems to mind. And then pulls out when he's completely spent. Shawn’s lips are swollen and he looks well fucked, pupils dilated and rosy cheeks. Patrick pulls him up by his hair and gives him a hard kiss. Thrusting his tongue into the others mouth so he can taste himself. Shawn moans and clings to him, his erection painfully hard. Using his tongue to continue to fuck the others mouth he pulls the younger man’s fly open and starts to jerk him of. Shawn’s hips twitch and then he comes all over them. Patrick pulls back slightly and presents his hand to Shawn who eagerly licks it clean, sucking on the fingers in a way that makes his cock twitch.

"You have a seriously oral fixation."

"So, I’ve been told. Come on lets go to the sofa."

Shawn takes the hand he just licked clean and drags him over to a sofa. Patrick sits down and drags the other down with him so that Shawn ends up in his lap. Shawn just wiggles little so he comfortable and then leans down for a kiss. Patrick greedily kisses back and automatically puts his hands on the younger man’s ass. Shawn is content to run his fingers through Patrick’s hair. Quicker than Patrick had thought possible he can feel himself grow hard again. It doesn't help that Shawn keeps rubbing their groins together while they kiss. Finally Patrick breaks their kiss.

"If I wanted you to ride me here on the sofa, what would you say to that?"

"That would be awesome. Just one question, do you want to prep me or should I do that?"

"I think I can manage that," Patrick gives Shawn a small shove. "Take of your clothes."

Shawn hastens to obey but stops Patrick when he starts to takes of his.

"No, leave them on. You can take them of later if we ever get to the bed."

"You seriously have a kink about suits."

"Well, yeah. I mean you look totally hot in it and it's not like I find every man in a suit hot, just some. But if you really want to take it of I understand."

"No, it's fine. I’ll leave it on for now."

Shawn sends him a bright smile before he hurries away to return with a tube of lube which he drops besides Patrick.

"No, I don't think we will be needing that," Patrick says and tugs the other down in his lap again. "Why don't you use your talented mouth to suck on my fingers instead."

Shawn blinks but then opens his mouth for the fingers. Patrick runs his other hand over Shawn’s body, noticing what places gives the best reactions. He gets the feeling that Shawn would be happy just sucking on his fingers, at least by the content sound he makes while doing it. Finally he removes the fingers from his mouth and instead tugs Shawn forward slightly so he can get his hand under him. At first he just runs a finger over the hole, over and over again. Ignoring Shawn’s attempt to impale himself on it. When Shawn starts making impatient noises he sucks the younger man’s tongue in and at the same time pushes his finger in. Shawn whimpers and hungry pushes back for more. This time Patrick let's him have it and Shawn shamelessly starts riding the finger.

Patrick manages to get the tube if lube open and warms some up before smearing it on the other finger that he then pushes inside. It’s hot and tight but it doesn't take long before he finds the prostate and makes Shawn give a shudder. As he flexes the two fingers he relentless strokes the prostate making Shawn more and more frantic. He grips the others cock, making him unable to come and Shawn whines but doesn't stop riding the fingers. When he pulls them out Shawn whines again but then groans when the thicker and longer cock replaces them. Patrick locks his eyes on Shawn as he thrust fully inside in one smooth stroke. Shawn freezes and almost doesn't breath.

"Move when you're ready," Patrick tells him.

After a minute or so Shawn rises slightly and then lowers himself down again. His eyelashes flutter as he closes his eyes over the feeling.

"No, look at me while you ride me," Patrick orders and Shawn’s eyes snaps open again.

Slowly he starts to move but soon he sets a faster pace, Patrick meeting hi on the way down.

"Please let me suck, oh god, your fingers," Shawn manages to say.

Patrick switches hand so that Shawn can lick his own precum clean from the fingers. And Shawn hungry suck them in, moaning around them as Patrick nips his throat.

"Faster," Patrick orders hoarsely.

Patrick comes with a shout, deep inside the other and then flips him of so that he can swallow him down. Shawn comes almost immediately, screaming while Patrick almost brutally sucks him of. Afterward Shawn just lies on the sofa, dazed. He lets Patrick rearrange them so he's laying half on the other man, but doesn't help.

"I can't feel my legs, do I still have legs?" Shawn says after a while.

Patrick just ruffles his hair; he hasn't the energy to answer. Shawn peers up at him.

"Huh, your hair is still perfect and you’re looking insanely hot. If I had the energy to move I would totally kiss you right now." Shawn tries to leer, but can't exactly pull it off.

Patrick snorts, amused and more content than he's been for a long time. He knows he can't ever be quite happy again, but this is the closest he's come since his wife and child was murdered. There is something about the younger man that puts him at ease and lets him forgets all about revenge at least for a while. Shawn is so filled with a love for life and a really talented mouth.

"I think my suit is ruined."

"That is not a problem. In case you haven't noticed it we are currently in a dry cleaner, and if there is one thing you can do in a dry cleaner its clean clothes."

"So it still works?" Patrick hadn't thought it would still work.

"Well, yeah. I still have people coming in with their clothes from time to time, so I figured it would be best if they got them back clean. And it's a good way to get pizza money." he sits up. "Let’s get them of you so they are ready tomorrow when you’re leaving."

"So, now you want my clothes of, I thought you liked them on me," he can't help tease the other.

Shawn gives him an appreciating look. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted when his stomach growls.

"So, I’m thinking pizza and cupcakes for dinner. I have frozen pizza that we can heat up and a couple of cupcakes that I managed to grab from my dad’s place. They’re really good, even if he can't decorate for shit. But hey, sprinkles."

Apparently Shawn has his energy back and soon they're sitting dressed in bathrobes from hotels and eating pizza. Shawn tells him about some of his cases that have involved things like werewolves, dinosaurs and hidden treasures. Patrick talks some about how it was growing up as a carny which leads to the training their fathers put them through as children. Shawn even give the stories about he became known as a psychic, which has Patrick laughing.

"Are you planning to stay the night? Which is totally fine, I just need to know if I have to find you some clothes to wear or if you'll wait until your suit is clean."

"Actually, I think I will stay the night, I mean we haven’t even made it to the bed yet."

"Sweet," Shawn hesitates for a moment. "Usually I don't have to ask twice, but you're really hard to read. I’m more than fine with you fucking me, which you probably know. I just wonder if I will be fucking you to. If not that's fine I just want to know."

"I haven't done this for... quite some time. I don't," he stops unsure how he can explain without it coming out wrong. He doesn't want to destroy this, whatever this is.

"No, no no no, don't worry its fine I was just wondering. You’re really hot while domineering and I just thought that perhaps you wanted a chance to just be and letting someone else take care of you." Shawn runs his fingers through his hair and gives Patrick a smile. "So, while I’m asking awkward sex question. I’m fine with most things if there's something you want to do. I don't like blindfolds and pain, spanking and stuff like that is fine as long as it's not too much. Oh, and fisting isn't really my thing either, tried it once but couldn't do it. But other than that I’m up for it."

"You are aware that there wasn't a question in there right?"

"Yeah, so either I ask you some awkward or you can ask me something."

"Mhmm, do you have a plug?"

"Huh, that was an awkward question," Shawn smiles. "And, yes, yes I do. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I’m thinking of putting it in you, and then as you put I could fuck your mouth. And we could see if you can come without anyone touching your cock."

"Uh, yes please," Patrick can see the younger man growing harder just thinking about it.

"Or we could just talk and see if that would be enough to make you come."

"Now you're just being mean" Shawn pouts.

"I have been accused of that." he gives Shawn a lazy smile. "Perhaps some other time. If we would meet again."

They both know that that isn't likely to happen.

Shawn hurries to eat hos cupcake and then goes looking through his drawers. Patrick takes more slowly and goes and gathers the lube before entering the bedroom. Shawn fidgets for a moment before he hands over the plug and disrobes. It’s not that he's nervous, but more uncertain on what the other wants him to do.

"Bend over the bed," Patrick tells him and strokes him down his back.

Shawn relaxes and bends over, resting his hands on the bed. Patrick can't help but appreciate the image the other makes. He goes closer so that he's standing close, with one leg between the others. he's in no hurry and takes a moment just stroking Shawn’s back, noticing where his fingers makes Shawn shudder or twitch. Finally he drips lube over the plug and gently inserts it. It goes in smoothly; Shawn is still loose from earlier. Shawn groans and then moans when Patrick continues to thrust it out and in for a moment before leaving it in. Shawn wiggles and his breath hitches when the plug rubs his prostate when he moves. Patrick lets his robe fall to the floor and gives himself a couple of strokes, smearing lube over his cock. He then goes to the other end of the bed and sits down with his back at the headboard.

"Why don't you come over here and use your talented mouth on me?" when Shawn straitens to follow him he shakes his head. "No, crawl over the bed to me."

Shawn tries to climb on the bed but it goes slow, every move he makes just makes the plug move inside of him, and it doesn't help that Patrick lazily stokes himself while sitting there waiting for him. When he's finally there he whines when Patrick stops him from taking his prize in his mouth, but stops complaining when the other gives him a hungry kiss. Shawn is already hard and acing when they finally stop kissing and Patrick grips his hair and pushes him down. He eagerly opens his mouth and swallows the other down. Patrick holds him still for a moment before allowing him up again. Shawn tries to taste as much as possible; the combination of musk and pineapple makes him greedy for more. The movement he does is just enough to make the plug move slightly inside of him and he tries to get one hand between his legs, but Patrick stops him.

"Don’t force me to have to bind your hands. Or would you like that? Bound, completely at my mercy, not being able to stop me while I fucked your mouth. Not that you can do much to stop me now either if I decided to get rough," Patrick grips the hair harder and holds Shawn still until the other shudders.

He rubs one leg against Shawn’s erection, ignoring Shawn’s attempts to get more friction.

"You know, you're not the only who read people," Patrick can feel himself coming closer to climax, but suddenly decides that Shawn should come first. "I bet I can guess your most darkest and personal secrets." he takes a moment running his hands over the other, pressing on Shawn’s sensitive spots and making him shudder and twitch when his own movement makes the plug move. Shawn is leaking precum and he can't keep from making noises. "I saw the way you looked at the detective, Lassiter was it? Have you fantasied about him? He is your type after all. I bet I know what you've fantasized about while jacking of. Do you use just your hands or do you use your toys also? Never mind, you can't answer me at the moment. A fantasy. Do you imaging him tying you up, or does he use his handcuffs on you?"

He smiles when Shawn moans and bites back a moan of his own when Shawn does something with his tongue.

"So handcuffs. I bet you have thought of something similar of what we're doing, his hands in your hair while he's fucking your mouth, taking his pleasure from you," Patrick lowers his voice and bends down whispering I Shawn’s ear. "and I bet he doesn't use a but plug but instead his gung he's so proud of, using that to fuck you from one end while making you suck him of. Does he taste like gun oil when he does it?"

Shawn’s whole body shudders when he comes. The moan almost makes Patrick come and he thrusts up into the other coming when Shawn swallows. Once again Shawn is completely pliant after coming groaning when Patrick pulls the plug out but doesn't move. Patrick pets his hair and then goes to finds some towels.

Afterwards they lie entwined, Shawn clinging to him in his sleep and Patrick surprisingly content to let him. In the morning there are slow kisses, caresses and Patrick gently fucks Shawn before they takes a shower and have breakfast together. It’s a surprisingly easy day after. And Shawn offers to drive Patrick to where he's meeting his team. He can't help slipping his hands under Shawn’s jacket as he rides behind him on his bike, and Shawn gives him a smile.

When they get there it's his team, the detectives and Shawn’s friend Gus. Gus gives them an upset look and for a moment Patrick is worried that he made a mistake going over to Shawn the night before.

"Shawn! What have I told you, you can't drive you're bike without a helmet! What if you crashed, do you know how many people crashes while driving a bike every year. I’ve told you that I can drive you," he turns to Patrick. "And you, if you're going to let someone drive you on a bike make sure to wear a helmet, even if you're a passenger doesn't make you safe if you're in an accident."

Shawn just smiles at him and gives him a shoulder bump, wincing slightly when he steps of the bike. Gus narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything when Shawn doesn't seems to be in any pain or discomfort.

"Here, it's a pineapple smoothie and some ice tea." he gives them their beverages and gets almost two identical smiles in return. Gus blushes and mumbles something about work before he hurries away.

"Did your friend come here just to check up on you?"

"Yeah, Gusses worries sometimes. And he knew I was hoping for you to come over, so I thing he wanted to make sure everything went ok. Otherwise you would have been subjected to one of his lectures." Shawn looks over to Patrick’s team and then gives him an uncertain look before he leans forward slightly. Patrick grabs his hair and pulls him so they are flushed together and gives him a long kiss.

Patrick’s team hoots and whistles while the two detectives splutter. When Patrick tries to step back Shawn grabs him and gives him a hug.

"Just so you know," he whispers. "When you find the person you’re looking for feel free to call me and let me know if there is anything I can do to help you with whatever you want. I mean it, whatever you need, help hiding the body or whatever I will help you."

Shawn let's go, ruffles Patrick’s hair winks at lassie and gets on his bike.


End file.
